Young Godlings
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Team Gibbs has a new mission. Playing babysitter to five half gods. This is going to be a long summer. How bad could it be though? They're just kids!
1. Chapter 1

"Team Gibbs my office. Now."

The entire team gave each other strange looks. It wasn't everyday when they were all called into the Directors office at the same time, in fact the last time they were they were split up. When they walked in Director Vance was behind his desk, sitting on the front was 4 folders, each one had a members name on it. Vance motioned for them to each pick up the file. In all honesty they were never expecting the assignment they had received, they really expected to be split up again. Gibbs read the first page and immediately looked up at Vance.

"Vance are you being serious?"

Vance nodded and stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of team Gibbs.

"As I assume you are familiar with Greek mythology"

Each one nodded their heads and Vance continued.

"Well it's true. Even the Greek Gods are real. As adults do they found love and have had children. They are called Demi-gods. Half god half human. Sadly the children lost their mortal parents and have been living with their godly ones. As gods they hold high power and must see to it. However being a parent they do not wish to subject their children to the monsters and fights they must face. That's where your team comes in Gibbs. They wanted someone who has had experience with children but is not afraid to open fire on a threat. They chose you and your team. In these files is information you will need to know about each child you will be watching. They have arranged transportation for you. You will meet them at a place in New York called camp Half-blood. Your plane leaves in 2 hours."

With that they were dismissed. Gibbs sent them home to pack and told them to meet back at the airport in 2 hours. When they arrived they were escorted to the plane by a man who Tony would swear had a bunch of eyes. To Vance's word they were on a private plane. As soon as they boarded they were off. Gibbs reached into his carry on and pulled out the file, his team following suit.

Sanctimoniously they opened the files. The first page was of a 6 year old Latino boy. Gibbs read this one aloud.

"Leo Valdez age 6. Son of Esperanza Valdez (deceased) and Hephaestus. He has fire powers, when angry his hair will smolder. has a magic tool belt. He is allowed to wear it during the day but is not allowed to sleep in it. If he does throw his hammer you are to take to too belt away. He is usually easy-going and friendly."

Gibbs looked up at Tim who got the idea and read the next page. On the top was a picture of a 5 year old boy.

"Nico di Angelo age 5. Son of Maria di Angelo (deceased) and Hades. As of now he can control the dead and the shadows. He likes to play hid and seek only because he cheats. He likes to wear all black but hates being called goth. He is to take a nap around 2 pm or he will get grumpy and corpses will start to rise. Don't make him angry. Considered very powerful because he is a child of the big three"

Gibbs motioned for Tony to ready the next one. The net was a picture of another 5 year old. Except it was a girl this time.

"Thalia Grace age 5. Daughter of April Grace (deceased) and Zeus. She has the power over lightning. So far. She wears a bracelet on her left wrist that turns into a shield with Medusa's head on the front. When frightened she can cause even electricity to power a skyscraper, so don't scare her. Her favorite item it her spear, she can use it to guide and call upon lightning. She is NOT to fall asleep with it. Considered very powerful because she is a child of the big three."

Last but not least was Ziva. Gibbs didn't need to tell her to read the last page.

"Percy Jackson age 5. Son of Sally Jackson (deceased) and Poseidon. He has the power over water. As of now. He loves to swim and can breath underwater. In his pocket he carries a pen that when clicked turns into a sword. Once again not to be allowed to sleep with it. If he had a nightmare it is best to call on either his father or his elder brother Tyson. Considered very powerful because he is a child of the big three."

Everyone was silent after that. It was still a lot to take in. In fact they were silent the rest of the way to this Camp Half-Blood. When they arrived the same guy who was at the airport got off the plane and showed them the way through the entrance and t the big house. Out side the big house was a centaur. He held his hand out to Gibbs and they shook hands.

"My name is Chiron. I am the lead councilor at the camp. In the house behind me is where you and I will stay. I don't know when the children will arrive but if you would like you may drop your stuff off and I'll give you a tour of the camp."

* * *

Twenty minutes later team Gibbs was walking beside the mythical creature. He showed them the rec hall, dining pavilion, even the cabins for when the other children stayed over.

After all that he took them back to the big house and they all sat down on the porch. In their position the had a perfect view of not only the lake but the forest and cabins as well. After what seemed like an hour the earth started to shake and a man in a black robe appeared. behind him you could see a little boy with the same mop of messy black hair glaring up at the people. The man looked back behind him and rolled his eyes before picking the child up. He turned back around and noticed Chiron kneeling and the 'babysitters' staring at him.

"Welcome Lord Hades and young prince."

The man looked back at the boy on his hip and smiled at the smirk on his lips. He nodded at Chiron and greeted him and the babysitters as well.

"Pleasure to meet you. Seems we're early though. This is Nico. He is just pouting because he couldn't bring his hell hound puppy Dusty, he should be better once his friends arrive."

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Soo um its late and I wasn't tired... But tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hades strolled over to the porch and put Nico down before taking a seat next to Gibbs. The dark haired boy ran over to play in the sand.

"So you have had experience with kids before? You know he's my only son.. Still alive.. Call my protective if you must"

Gibbs nodded and looked at eh god of the dead, "Yes I had a daughter"

However Gibbs had a feeling Hades already knew that judging by the look of pity he was getting. But before the god could comment a Bolt of lightening struck the ground. Where it landed stood another man with dark hair and a little girl with electric blue eyes and short spiked black hair. Over her shoulder she had a black backpack with little lightning bolts all over it. Her hand was grasped in the hand of the man next to her.

She looked up at him and the man nodded, the little girl took off and joined Nico on the beach. Meanwhile the man walked up to them. Hades stood and the two grasped each others arms exchanging a quiet greeting. Hades nodded at the team and was off in a shadow.

"Lord Zeus it is a pleasure to see you"

"As it is you my friend"

The heard giggling and turned to the direction of the sound. The two children were playing with another little boy. He was the elfish Latino. The could catch a glimpse of the tool built under his jacket. It was a couple minutes before a large man came limping out of the cabin with the name 'Hephaestus' above the door.

"Sorry I didn't come her first but Leo insisted a fix his night light before anything else. Greetings"

They talked for some time before Zeus had to go leaving the god of the forges with them.

"Oh yes I must warn you. Leo has taken to throwing his hammer at people when he gets angry. You must take it away from him when he does that. It's starting to turn into a bad habit."

Team Gibbs nodded. It wasn't everyday you got to meet Greek Gods. How ever if they remembered correctly they were still missing one. Not for very long though, a wave opened along the shore of the lake. Out stepped a man with a warm smile and a navy blue back pack hanging over his shoulder. In his arms he held a small boy with jet black hair just like his.

"Greetings lord Poseidon"

The sea god chuckled quietly as to not wake the child in his arms.

"It is great to see you as well my old friend. These must be the new babysitters."

They nodded and the god turned to them.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. This is Percy. Someone decided they wanted to take a nap. Wait no I think he's waking up."

True to his word the young boy did awake. His eyes opened to reveal sea green eyes. He smiled and squirmed. As soon as he was put down he ran over to join the other children in the sand. Poseidon talked with them for a while before he had to go as well. Unfortunately for them it wasn't long before crying started. Some one had poured sand in Leo's curly hair and the young boy smacked them upside the face with his hammer.

Great start to their summer.

* * *

SO I might continue but I don't know... Tell me what you thought anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

In the end it had been Leo who got his hammer taken away, Nico a large forming bruise on his face, and the other kids laughing. The two parents said their goodbyes and left in smoke and and ocean mist. About an hour later Gibbs had ordered Ziva to take Thalia, Tony to entertain Nico, McGee to play with Leo, leaving himself with Percy.

They day after that went by pretty quickly. They swam, colored, played tag, then ate dinner. After they ate, or in some cases became a walking platter, it was time for bath and bed. Ziva had gotten it pretty easy with Thalia who was tired and just wanted to sleep, along with her cousins. But as of now Gibbs was having trouble getting Percy any where near the bath. Which was kind of ironic considering who his father was. It wasn't that he was afraid of water, no he had proven that when they swam early that day. Percy had unintentionally called upon a shark. Imagine team Gibbs surprise when they found their young charge petting the sea creature. No he had no problem with water, it was all a matter or stubbornness. Now if it were any other child Gibbs would have just picked them up and gotten them in the bath that way. But with a demi-god who had the ability to drown a whole city it brought some problems to his plan. So he approached the issue with a firm approach.

"Perseus you have to the count of five to get in that bath or your going to regret it"

Percy looked up at him green eyes blazing his hands forming tiny fists at his sides. If Gibbs had been paying attention to the bath water he would have noticed the ripples in the water, but his attention was focused solely on the soup covered five year old in front of him.

"No"

Out of no where a water ball hit him in the side. Gibbs broke his glaring match with the kid to look at his now soaking shirt in shock. Had this kid just doused him on purpose. Looking back up at the defiant look he was receiving it was very clear that this was intentional. And now his favorite shirt was soaked.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get in that tub or you can find yourself over my knee and then in the bath. Your choice"

Percy's fists clenched tighter.

"Like to see you try"

Gibb's eyes widened. This kid had just challenged his authority. He had just challenged him personally. Gibbs wasn't really going to spank the kid he was just trying to scare him into getting in. There was a flash of blue light and a happy squeal. Gibbs looked around and grabbed for his side arm when he saw the stranger scoop up his charge. However he paused (something he would never tell anyone) when he saw the stranger smile at the young kid and the five year old wrap his arms around the older mans neck smiling happily.

"Who are you?"

The stranger looked up from the kids face and looked into Gibb's eyes. Being the marine and observant man he was he was quick to notice the same green eyes of the five year old Percy.

"My apologies. Triton would have come but he was held up. And Tyson could not get away from the Forges, working on new project I'm afraid. As for me. I am Orion the hunter. Son of Poseidon just like little Percy here."

That explained a lot. Gibb's nodded and lowered his arm away from his weapon. Even though they had met Some of the Greek gods themselves it was hard to still process the fact that they were all real. Even the legends. Proven by the fact that Orion the hunter was currently standing in front of him with Percy in his arms ticking the young boys side.

"Not to be offensive but why are you here."

Orion looked up from his baby brother. The smile remained on his face and he stopped his torture on Percy's side.

"Well news got around that you were trying to give Percy here a bath and he is the most stubborn one out of most of the other half bloods when it comes to bath time. Besides the Stole twins, Lord Hermes has his hands full with those two."

Gibb's nodded. But Orion continued.

"If you would like I can give my brother a bath and to bed. Although for future bath times it would be wise to keep in mind that threatening the spank him does not work. Theseus learned that the hard way I'm afraid so we would like to try and avoid that situation for you."

Leroy simply nodded and thanked him with a glance. But he didn't move very much, just out of the way. Even if this man claimed to be the kids brother he wasn't going to leave him alone with his charge. Orion didn't seem to mind. He looked back down at the kid in his arms and told him it was bath time. Percy pouted and tried to squirm away but the hand at his side prevented him from doing so.

About ten minutes later Percy was washed and in his shark pajamas being tucked in by Orion. The Hunter kissed his for head and Percy smiled and snuggled into his bed. He was out like a light in minutes.

"Sleep well little fish. Your Father and Brothers love you very much."

One more brush of lips the the young boys head and Orion walked out of the cabin and down to the deck over looking the lake. He came to a stop beside Gibb's smiling sadly up at the sky. Gibb's looked over at hims and studied the man. He was built like a hunter, which was pretty obvious considering.

"How do you do it?"

The Hunter looked down at the other man.

"You just got know, Percy is a calm kid but easy to anger."

He looked back up at the sky and smiled sadly again. This caused Leroy to look at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Percy loves it when we visit. But I'm afraid it will be a while before we can visit again. Theseus has some business to take care of and my constellation will be coming. I'm afraid I must go. Tell Percy we are watching over him and we love him."

Gibb's nodded and the same blue light began to shine.

"Oh before I go. If anything happens to our Baby Brother you can be assured it won't end well for you. Don't let us down. That goes for his friends as well."

The light engulfed him and Orion was gone. Gibb's was left feeling like he had been threatened. However he was going to make sure that nothing happens the the children that was for sure, for he was pretty sure that if they were to make this family their enemies they would not turn out very well. He also was left to wonder. How many others were going to visit over the summer?

* * *

So umm school starts this week.. I know sucks right! Anyway just wanted to update this before I had to go back!

Anyway down to business. I can totally see Percy being the one who actually loves bath time but is too stubborn to actually take them willingly. And I can totally see their older siblings being totally over-protective!

Any requests for what should happen next?


End file.
